dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Sex Marks the Spot
Sex Marks the Spot is the eighth of Season 2 episodes and the 18th episode overall in Dick Figures. Plot Red pulls a map from the magical Porcelain Throne, as he and Blue become the Raiders of the Lost Fart. Characters *Red *Blue *Natives *Fat Ugly Girl Transcript (Blue holds his bladder while toilet sounds are heard in the bathroom) Blue: Uh, uh, dude, hurry up. What's taking so long? (Red opens the door) Red: I think I broke it. Blue: You what?! (they walk into the bathroom while Blue still holds his bladder and Red uses a toilet plunger) Blue: Are you serious? What did you eat? Red: Man, what didn't I eat? A burrito grande, five pizzas, carne asata, tikka masala, a cow, four pies, uh, some rocks.... (he plunges one more time and a large splash of water flies into Blue's face) Blue: Oh, God, it's all over me! Red: Woah, I don't remember eating that! (he reaches into the toilet) Blue: Ugh, poop and pee water! (Red opens a map from inside the toilet) Red: Huh, treasure? (notices arrows and uses the plunger as a controller) Up, down, left, right. (Blue pushes him away to poop) Blue: Get outta the way dude, it's happening! (the toilet slides into the wall, revealing a secret passage and Blue falls on his butt) Ogh, oh, no, no, what am I gonna poop in now? (Red goes into the passage) Red: Just go in the sink, I'' always do. '''Blue': You always do?! (they come out of the other side of the passage revealing a laundry room) Red: Watch out! The floor's hot lava. Blue: No, it isn't, you idiot. (Steps on a trap and a tiki shoots a clip at him) (In pain): Oooh! Right in the nipple! Red: Now, that's what I call a "booby trap"! Ow! (Red dodges through every clip with weird moves and ninja noises while Blue runs screaming and gets hit multiple times. They get out and Blue's torso to his head is covered with clips) Red: Phew! That was a close one! Blue: ...Ow. (they go to the refrigerator and examine the magnet letters. Red touches one of them and spikes being slowly descending from the ceiling.) Blue: Red! What did you do?! Red: Nothing, I just touched it! Blue: You never touch traps! That's what makes them traps! (Red looks at the magnets OPPO once more.) Red: (low voice) It's a spelling riddle. Blue: We're gonna die. (Red jumbles up the letters to incorrect spellings multiple times) Move over. You're illiterate. (pushes Red's hands away and takes a look.) You've gotta be kidding me! (turns the magnet to "POOP") Red: (giggles) Poop. Blue: Now I'm thinking about it and I have to go even worse. (an arrow hits the fridge and shows people wearing tiki helmets.) Blue: Natives! Red: Oh, no, you didn't! (he pushes the fridge, revealing a petrified Kitty Amazing and pulls out a pistol.) Blue: Finally, we got the treasure. Can we go now? Red: No, this is the treasure to get the treasure! Blue: What? (a spear hits the wall above them. Red shoots two natives. The last one shoots an arrow at the fridge. Blue pulls out an Indiana Jones whip and tries to use it twice, but whips himself two times instead.) How are you supposed to use this thing?! Red: (shoots last native) Come on! (grabs Kitty Amazing and uses laser eyes to explode the wall. He gasps) Treasure! (he walks toward the pedestal the treasure is on and tries to copy a scene from Indiana Jones by quickly switching it with Kitty Amazing) Woohoo! Hot tamales! Blue: What is it? Red: Porn! Blue: What?! All this to hide your porn?! Haven't you heard of the internet?! Red: Pssh, they don't got the weird stuff. (inside the treasure case, shows a magazine about Improper Ankles, a 19th century woman is flashing her legs) Yeah. (the pedestal sinks and a giant Fat Ugly Girl rolls down. Red and Blue run away from her and make it back to the bathroom.) Blue: Oh, thank God! (sits on the toilet.) Dude, I can't go when you're watching! (Red pervs Blue by staring at him directly) Come on, man! I'm gonna explode! Red: You're right, I'm sorry. Have a nice poop! Blue: Oh, thank you, Jesu-- Red: Just kidding! (Blue shrieks, startled, and a fart noise is heard.) -Episode ends- Dick Figures Title *The I's remain the same since the text style of the title is altered instead of an Impact font with the red and blue is. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use None. Red Floating When he was dodging the clips. Episode Ending The Word "DICK FIGURES" text appears in the font of Indiana Jones. The Last Word Being Cut None. ﻿ Trivia *This is the second time Red is looking for a treasure. The first time was in Lord Tourette's Syndrome.'' *Most of this episode is a reference to ''Indiana Jones. *This is the third time Red says the word, "Ow!" *This episode is rated TV-14-LS but the current rating was TV-Y. *Red has laser eyes. *This is the fifth time the Fat Ugly Girl appears (as a boulder). *This is the second time Kitty Amazing has appeared. (But is petrifed and put back together with tape.) *When Red looks at his "Weird" magazine, the picture Lord Tourettes gave him is under it (On the left). *When Red and Blue are solving the spelling riddle, on the left you'll see two notes. One says "RED! OMFG DO THE DISHES! SOMETHING IS ALIVE IN THERE -B". The other is the grocery list. Blue needs celery, tofu, and green tea. Red needs condoms, vodka, and fireworks. *This is the third time that the I's were not changed a lot. *The final clip in the end is an advertisement for the Fan Created Music Video Contest trailer, initially released July 26, 2011. (For the Future) *When Red says "Now that is what I call a boobytrap!" it makes a reference to Portal 2, you can confirm it by looking at the bottom of the episode selection (the blue thing is the "Apeture Science Logo" from Portal). *This is the only episode without any swearing or swear words. *Red is revealed to be illiterate in the episode. *In the laundry room there is a poster that says "Why wash clothes? Do stickfigures even wear clothes?" *Red ate a treasure map most likely because he didn't want anyone to find the treasure. *Blue doesn't seem poop badly when they entered the laundry room, when they were fighting the natives, or when they found the treasure. *Blue acts as Indiana Jones when he pulled out the whip but he is unable to use it properly. *There is a poster of a stick figure version of Indiana Jones after the clothes pin trap. *The "poop" puzzle can acctally be "boob" but because there is no "s" they might be noticing the word it is not boobs. *The Dick Figures title for the episode is a reference to Indiana Jones. Gallery Sex Marks the Spot 1.png Sex Marks the Spot 2.png Sex Marks the Spot 3.png Sex Marks the Spot 4.png Sex Marks the Spot 5.png Sex Marks the Spot 6.png Sex Marks the Spot 7.png Sex Marks the Spot 8.png Sex Marks the Spot 9.png Sex Marks the Spot 10.png Sex Marks the Spot 11.png Sex Marks the Spot 12.png Sex Marks the Spot 13.png Sex Marks the Spot 14.png Sex Marks the Spot 15.png Sex Marks the Spot 16.png Sex Marks the Spot 17.png Sex Marks the Spot 18.png Sex Marks the Spot 19.png Sex Marks the Spot 20.png Sex Marks the Spot 21.png Sex Marks the Spot 22.png Sex Marks the Spot 23.png Sex Marks the Spot 24.png Sex Marks the Spot 25.png Sex Marks the Spot 26.png Sex Marks the Spot 27.png Sex Marks the Spot 28.png Sex Marks the Spot 29.png Sex Marks the Spot 30.png Sex Marks the Spot 31.png Sex Marks the Spot 32.png Sex Marks the Spot 33.png Sex Marks the Spot 34.png Sex Marks the Spot 35.png Sex Marks the Spot 36.png Sex Marks the Spot 37.png Sex Marks the Spot 38.png Sex Marks the Spot 39.png Sex Marks the Spot 40.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2